islefandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrannosaurus
Tyrannosaurus is a tyrannosaurid theropod from the Maastrichian age of the Cretaceous period, from 68-66 million years ago. The only known species is T.rex. The Tyrannosaurus was added to The Isle on the game's release. Real Life General Tyrannosaurus was the largest known member of the tyrannosaurids. It lived in the Hell Creek and Lance Formations, with specimens found in North and South Dakota, Montana, Alberta, Colorado, Texas, New Mexico, and Wyoming. It was also found in Alberta and Saskatchewan, Canada. It seems to have had a high mortality rate as an infant and when sexually mature, but a comparatively low mortality rate as a juvenile. Tyrannosaurus ''was an apex predator, preying on most of the animals in the Hell Creek Formation, such as ''Triceratops, Edmontosaurus, and Ankylosaurus. As a juvenile, it would have preyed on smaller, faster animals such as ornithomimids, Thescelosaurus, Anzu and Dakotaraptor. Tyrannosaurus had an extremely powerful bite and small, but robustly-built arms which it used to subdue prey. Tyrannosaurus, like most theropods, likely fed by rapidly shaking the head sideways to deflesh a carcass, similarly to a crocodile. Appearance A large part of the integument of Tyrannosaurus rex is currently unknown, due to very few skin impressions ever being found, and it is uncertain if Tyrannosaurus rex was entirely scaly, fully feathered, or intermediate between the two. The type and extent of this integument is also a highly controversial topic, and existing material of Tyrannosaurus rex and its kin seem to support and contradict both sides of the debate. On one hand, many of T.rex's relatives within Coelurosauria have preserved evidence of feathers, and those that have not are bracketed by relatives that do, such as Dilong and Yutyrannus. On another hand, however, since all known skin impressions of Tyrannosaurus rex show only scales, it is also likely that it would have secondarily lost most if not all of any juvenile feathers (if present to begin with) due to it being large enough to regulate a stable internal temperature without insulating integument, similar to the loss of hair in elephants. The dominant theory as of today is the latter, though the presence of small, sparse filaments isn't out of the question. Size For the first 10 years of a Tyrannosaurus's life, it remained relatively small and weighed less than half a ton. - 2019: ‘Scotty’ The T. rex Is the Largest and Heaviest Ever Found, Scientists Say. Measuring roughly 42-43 feet long (13 meters) and a hip height of 4 meters (13 feet, Wikipedia), the dinosaur led what University of Alberta paleontologist Scott Persons describes as an “unusually long” but violent life, enduring injuries ranging from broken ribs to an infected jaw before dying in its early 30s. The dinosaur weighed an estimated 19,555 pounds (8,870 kg) and lived for more than three decades. - Sue: From nose to tail, the specimen Sue (one of the largest, most complete and oldest in age of all T.rex specimens), reached 12.3 meters (40 feet) in length and 3.66 meters (12 feet) tall at the hip. Typically, Sue's weight has been estimated at 18,651 pounds (8,460 kg). However, Sue was an extremely old animal (for the species), at around 28 years old. - Trix, discovered in 2013, may have been even larger. It was over 30 years old, and may have possibly been 13 meters (43 feet), though this is not very likely. View Tyrannosaurus ''had extremely keen eyesight; it's eyes had a size of cricket balls and its sight was 13 times more accurate then the eyesight of a human. It has been argued they had the largest eyeballs of any animal to have ever lived. So they could clearly see any prey, from as far away, as 6 kilometers. "DC documentary at 1:04". It had a binocular field of view of around 55 degrees. Bite The bite of ''Tyrannosaurus rex was according to new calculations (2017) even stronger than expected, write Florida State University researchers in Tallahassee. Here is the official article: "Florida State University", and here the scientific journal "Scientific Reports". Its teeth thundered down on the prey with a force equivalent to the weight of three small cars. Tyrannosaurus rex compressed its fangs at 30 tons per square centimeter. This allowed the tyrannosaurus to easily crush the bones of its victims. "It was this bone-shattering ability that helped T. rex to completely slaughter the skeletons of large horned dinosaurs and beak dinosaurs" said paleontologist and co-author Paul Gignac. Thus, the giant lizards also reached the valuable mineral salts and the bone marrow. Also the Bone meat and intestines were torn from the body, crushed and swallowed in one piece. Teeth T. rex had some of the biggest teeth to have ever existed on an animal. They were held by extremely deep roots, so t-rex easily bite through meat and bones. Tyrannosaurus rex had teeth designed mostly for crushing and instantly killing its prey, while most other theropods – such as Giganotosaurus – had sharper teeth primarily meant for slashing. Behavior There are several indications that Tyrannosaurus rex was both an active hunter and a scavenger. It is thought they hunted cooperatively at younger ages but then became solo apex predators later in life, socializing as adults only to mate. This is evidenced by many adult Tyrannosaur fossils having bite marks from other Tyrannosaurs around their heads and neck (such as Stan), indicating they often fought with others of their kind and were extremely territorial and competitive. Such wounds are largely absent in juveniles of the species. A mated T. rex pair were probably able to raise around 2 to 3 babies out of their nest. It’s unknown to what age juveniles stayed with their parents or were abandoned to fend for themselves, when they would be forcibly removed from the nest by the parent. Smell Tyrannosaurus rex had the largest olfactory center compared to any creature, living or extinct. As well as being able to smell in Stereo. It could trianglulate an oder and pinpoint its exact source. "DC documentary at 3:06". According to Horner (Wikipedia), T.rex could probably smell carrion at a distance of up to 40 km. It also had large olfactory bulbs in its brain, as well as large olfactory nerves. Hearing Tyrannosaurus ''also has a very long cochlea, which indicates it had very acute hearing, and it seems to have heard low-frequency sounds the best. In The Isle Overview: ''Tyrannosaurus acts as an apex predator capable of hunting almost all of the herbivores on the island, with the exception of Puertasaurus, as an adult. If you are lucky enough to break the leg of your prey directly, one Shantungosaurus, Triceratops or Giganotosaurus is no problem for T. rex. Large herds or an Ankylosaurus provide some difficulty. It has low Stamina, making it an ambush-and-brawl predator. Outside of stats, Tyrannosaurus physically changes as it grows. As a T. rex grows, its snout becomes broader (especially height-wise), its coloration darkens or becomes brighter (for males) and it gains a considerable amount of bulk. Lifecycle In survival mode, Tyrannosaurus has a three-stage life cycle of juvenile, sub-adult, and adult. As the Sub and Juvie Survive stands in the foreground. They have high Stamina. So they can easily hunt the AI versions of Orodromeus and Psittacosaurus. and the Sub escapes good from any hunter, as long as he holds a good distance to ambushing big Hunters. Juvenile: As a juvenile, Tyrannosaurus is fast, but not as fast as the other Tier 3 and 4 dinosaurs. Recommended prey are small and medium dinosaurs, like the AI Orodromeus and Psittacosaurus. It is the easiest prey, especially at the beginning, since it gives 163 + 88 Rips food and it makes it easier to get through to the Adult. It is recommended that players use ambush tactics when hunting prey at this stage. It is also advised to stay low when dangers are nearby as juveniles are vulnerable to other predators. A good strategy is avoiding all other carnivores, since most don't want an adult tyrannosaurus stomping around, and won't hesitate to make you a snack. The survival rates of most Tyrannosaurus juveniles are very low. Sub-Adult: The sub-adult is very quick and the second stage of the life-cycle of the T.rex. At this stage, Tyrannosaurus gets much more speed and bite force. The sub-adult can outrun every Apex and most other dinosaurs. But in the early growth stage it is recommended that the player ambushes their prey or goes after weaker, slower dinosaurs. Most solo predators smaller than the sub-adult will avoid it, but note that packs can be lethal. The sub-adult has 2000 - 4000 health and a great bite force when it is fully grown: 450. Adult: One of the most feared predators in The Isle, an Adult Tyrannosaurus is certainly one of the most lethal carnivores to encounter and play as. The Tyrannosaurus is a good choice for those who want to strike fear into the hearts of other players. They generally aren't seen in packs but may occasionally be seen in pairs. It has a whopping amount of heath, 6500. The in-game T. rex is portrayed as 13.7 meters (45 feet); despite this, no evidence is currently known to support such a size. However, the closest individual to this size is Scotty, the worlds largest T. rex currently, at 43 feet long. Strains: Hyperendocrine: The Hyperendocrin Tyrannosaurus is arguably the most powerful creature in the game right now, with an astonishing 25,000 health. Standing over 7.7 meters (25 feet) tall at the hips, measuring around 20 meters (65 feet) in length, and weighing around 27 tons, it is among the largest carnivore of the Isle. Magna: The Magnatyrannus is able to kill hyperendocrines, and is able to fill a sustainable niche in the ecosystem. He requires a Triceratops or Shant as food source. Its armor is less resistant as well, but it's bite is almost equal in power. It looks similar to the Primal Carnage Rex, but is based on the Hypo and normal Rex. I has a Alligator skin. Habitat Tyrannosaurus live in open plains to hunt their prey since they cannot move efficiently in forested or woodland environments. They often hunt Triceratops as prey but compete with Giganotosaurus and Acrocanthosaurus for food. General overview: Pros: * Highest Damage output of any Dinosaur. T. Rex will kill everything with a few bites. ( only fully grown ) * Biggest Health regeneration. Meaning 3 drops of blood is not a big problem and it can heal quickly after a battle. * Very high chance of [[Broken Bone|'breaking bones']] ( only fully grown ). * Good ambush speed. * T. rex can last quite long at an older age with a full stomach. * The Sub and Juvenile '''have high '''Stamina. * The Sub can outrun every Apex, has high damage and a decent Bleed Resistance. Cons: * Low bleed damage. * Can only replenish its low stamina while sitting. * Effortless to detect in most positions. * Can be out numbered at times. * Short ambush time. * Can be overpowered by a ''Giganotosaurus'' if given the chance. Gallery Feathered T-rex concept art.png|Scrapped Feathered Tyrannosaurus concept Feathered T-rex concept 2.jpg|Final Feathered Tyannosaurus concept rbwu42R.jpg|A rex family the_isle___tyrannosaurus_skin__3___grassland_by_leviadraconia-d9d6v0l.jpg|One of the old TSL Tyrannosaurus rex skins Flooflypoofy.png|Feathered variation Tyrannosaurus_Dossier_The_Isle.png|''Tyrannosaurus dossier'' WIP Sub-Adult_Tyrannosaurus_Dossier_The_Isle.jpg Juvenile_Tyrannosaurus_Dossier_The_Isle.jpg unknown-6.png For a more complete gallery, visit Tyrannosaurus/gallery Behind The Scenes The TSL T.rex was a model purchased by Dondi from The Stomping Lands. The Tyrannosaurus has the most models of any dinosaur in the game: the TSL T.rex, the default T.rex life cycle, the juvenile TSL T.rex, the Hyperendocrin Tyrannosaurus, the older life cycle featuring a slightly skinnier model, and the feathered'' T.rex.'' Rex Growth Morph can be downloaded here Old Tyrannosaurus (TSL) It was the first Tyrannosaurus to be released before the default one and the Hyperendocrin. It is currently unavailable to the public but has been sighted by people as the devs showcase it. Unlike the current rex, this rex still has the old sound set for the rex in general. A rare and much weaker subspecies of the normal Tyrannosaurus, ''the TSL rex is much more lightly built. It has a downy coat of feathers, not as much as the average feathered ''Tyrannosaurus ''has, and a more differently shaped body and skull. Recommended prey are smaller herbivores, like ''Maiasaura and Avaceratops, as they are easier to kill then larger, more powerful herbivores. It is referred to as "''Tarbosaurus", ''a large tyrannosaur that originated in Asia, by some realism servers in the game. It has 1700 health. Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivore Category:Tyrannosaur Category:Apex Predators Category:Extra large Category:Late Cretaceous Category:In Survival Category:Tier 5 Category:Cretaceous Period